


Explain I Love You

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle asks Ruby why she says I love you as a response instead of I love you too…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews welcome :)

Belle sat on the couch reading her newest book. Ruby laid with her head resting on the librarians lap. She tossed a ball in the air trying to keep herself occupied while Belle read. Even though her focus was on her book, she could see the ball flying up and down in her peripheral vision. It was distracting.

“Honey, you don’t have to stay home.” she said, her eyes remaining on the book. “If you’re bored, you can go do whatever you like.” She caressed her loves face with her thumb. “I’ll still be here when you return.”

Ruby stopped tossing the ball. She craned her neck back a bit to look at Belle. “I like this.” she replied, with a smile. “I’m not bored. I could never be bored with you.” She returned her attention back to her ball and began tossing it in the air again.

Belle sighed as the ball cast a distracting shadow. It was obvious she wasn’t going to get any reading done. She closed her book and placed it on the arm of the couch. Ruby’s attention was so focused on the ball, she didn’t even notice.

Belle watched for a moment as the ball went up and down. Then, with perfect timing, she raised her hand and swatted the ball out of the air. It flew across the room, bouncing off the wall. Ruby watched it happen, her jaw slacked as the ball rolled out of the office. She looked up at Belle stunned. Her love grinned down at her.

“What did you do that for??” Ruby asked, the surprise from the unexpected action still apparent on her face.

“It was distracting. I couldn’t concentrate on my book.” Belle explained. She let out a small chuckle at the pout that developed on her girlfriend’s lips. “Aww, I’m sorry.” She gently rested her hand on the side of her beautiful face. “Now we have each other’s full attention.”

Ruby turned her face and kissed the inside of Belle’s hand. She reached up, taking her hand. “True. So, now what?”

“Let’s talk.”

Ruby stared at Belle’s fingers, watching as they intertwined with her own. “Okay, about what?”

Belle raised an eyebrow in thought. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as she processed the thousands of things they could talk about. She scrunched her nose not sure what was the right choice. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Now was the perfect time to ask something she’d always wondered about.

“I have a question.” she stated, finally. She could tell Ruby was only half listening. Her hazel eyes were still focused on playing with Belle’s fingers. The puppy needing to constantly play was something the librarian found adorable. “Are you listening to me?”

Ruby nodded. “Of course. You have a question.” She glanced at Belle before returning her attention to the woman’s hand. “Go for it.”

She moved her hand away from Ruby receiving another pout. She touched her chin so Ruby would look at her. She wanted her full attention. “Eyes on me, please.” she requested.

Ruby smiled. “Always.” She sat up. She swung herself around so she was now sitting Indian style and fully facing Belle. “Better?”

“Much.”

“So, what’s your question?”

Her eyes narrowed curiously. “I’ve noticed, when I tell you I love you, you say I love you in response..”

Ruby looked confused. “Am I not supposed too?”

Belle shook her head realizing how that sounded. “No, I mean, Yes you are, but..” She paused, trying to gather her words correctly in her head. “You never say I love you too.. You just say I love you…” She flashed her a questioning look. “Why is that?”

Ruby let her question process then released an “Ohh okay..” She nodded. “I get what you’re asking.” She shrugged her shoulder. “I kinda feel like using the word too makes it sound like an obligated response..”

Now it was Belle’s turn to look confused. “I don’t understand.”

Ruby pressed her lips together trying to come up with an example. She snapped her fingers. “At the Diner, when someone says ‘have a nice day’, I normally responded with ‘you too’” she explained. “Because I feel obligated to wish them well like they did for me..”

The librarian still looked confused. “Okay.” she replied, slowly.

Ruby released at tiny laugh at the look on her loves face. She thought of a way to make her explanation a little more clear. “Okay, how’s this..” She inched closer taking Belle’s hand. “When you tell me you love me, I don’t feel obligated to respond. I want to respond.” She looked deeply into her eyes. “I respond with I love you because that’s what my heart tells me to do.” She smiled as she watched Belle’s confusion lift. “I’m not obligated to love you. I just do…” She held her and tightly. “So, I just think using the ‘I love you too’ response feels like I’m not showing you how deep my love for you goes.” She tilted her head down slightly. “Do you understand?”

Belle didn’t respond verbally. She closed the space between them and kissed her. She knew Ruby loved her, but wasn’t fully aware of how much until now. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Ruby must have felt it because she pulled away slowly and wiped it away with her thumb.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She said, softly.

“Yeah, right.” Belle teased, with a small giggle. She placed her hands on the sides of Ruby’s face. “You are more then I could have ever hoped for.”

Ruby smiled widely. The smile that was only for her. “I love you.”

Belle returned her smile. “I love you.” she replied, leaning in to kiss her again…


End file.
